


Foxy's First Mate

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Christmas around the corner, Foxy finds out that there's a new animatronic coming to Pirate's Cove. At first he's worried he's going to be killed and replaced but soon realizes that's not the case. Soon he comes to enjoy having company and his own little first matey. A apprentice if you will. Especially with Pirate's Cove re-opening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm RegularPsycho13 on FF.net and decided to post these fics, at least the finished ones, on here too :D 
> 
> I plan on getting all the chapters up soon but i'm only going to do a story at an time.

Chapter 1 - A New Animatronic 

\---------------------------------------------

It was 3:00 AM on a Thursday night. While Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were playing their game with the new night guard, Mike, Foxy was walking around the pizzeria. 

He liked being alone and wandering down the halls. He also liked going into the owner, Mr. Fazbear’s, office and seeing what was new in the outside world from newspapers that he reads. 

“Now what might be goin’ on out tere?” Foxy said to no one as he picked up a newspaper.

Foxy skimmed through the first newspaper but didn’t see anything interesting or that caught his eyes. So he moved on to the next one. 

Shortly after reading through the second newspaper, there was something that Foxy soon saw, and it shocked him so much that his fairly broken jaw dropped more when he saw the heading.

“No way… t’was ta owner tellin’ ta actual truth?” Foxy asked himself. 

“The Pizzeria ‘Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria’ is Going to Re-Open Pirate Cove. Says the owner of it.” That’s what the title said. 

Foxy overheard the owner earlier that day talk about re-opening it but he thought it was a lie and a joke. Never in almost 30 years did he think he would be doing shows for kids again. 

“The family Pizzeria plans to re-open Pirate’s Cove in the winter of 2014. The owner says he hopes for Christmas if a new animatronic is done being made by then.” The article continued on about how the owner hopes everything will turn out.

Foxy didn’t even bother reading the rest of the article. He knew what was going to happen to him and he was PISSED but who could blame him? 

Foxy had growled loudly when he saw there was a new animatronic and ripped the newspaper up. He then kicked over a trashcan sitting by the desk in anger and rage.

“They can’t be replacin’ ol’ Foxy!” Foxy growled as his eyes glowed. 

He stomped out of the office, flipping over the nearest table and making the party hats go flying. 

Freddy, who was just leaving the stage to go ‘play’ with the guard saw this.

“Foxy!” He yelled, trying to get the pirate’s attention. 

Foxy scowled and continued on back to his cove.

“I’m talking to you!” Freddy said annoyed.

When Foxy didn’t listen, Freddy sighed and followed after him. He knew the fox liked reading about what goes on outside the building but obviously there was something he didn’t like going on. 

“Foxy!” Freddy said walking into pirate’s cove.

When he went through the curtains he found the pirate fox sitting on his fake treasure chest, arms crossed, and he was looking down, getting angrier and angrier.

“What?” Foxy growled not looking up.

“What is the matter with you?!” Freddy asked walking in front of him. 

“I be gettin’ replaced!” Foxy snarled.

“What?” Freddy asked in disbelief. “What are you talking about?” 

“After nearly 30 years they be replacin’ me!” Foxy said, looking at him now. 

“Wasn’t the owner joking about Pirate’s Cove reopening?” Freddy asked.

“Tat’s what I thought!” Foxy replied. “How do ye know tat?” 

“Cause I overheard him. I’m sure you did too?” Freddy questioned.

“Aye.” Foxy nodded.

“Are you sure you’re getting replaced?” Freddy asked him.

“Ta newspaper in ta landlubber’s office said so…sort of!” Foxy replied. 

“What do you mean by that?” Freddy crossed his arms. 

“They be re-openin’ Pirate’s Cove for Christmas.” Foxy confirmed. “But a new animatronic be coming.” 

“Did the newspaper say you were getting replaced?” Freddy asked raising a eyebrow.

“…I don’t know, lad. I didn’t get very far.” Foxy said truthfully. “I was just surprised tat I be gettin’ reopened! But then I saw tat a new animatronic be coming too.”

“Look.” Freddy sighed. “Maybe you aren’t getting replaced, maybe there will be another show or something too. They kept you for nearly 30 years. I think they would’ve gotten rid of you a long time ago if they wanted to.” 

“Aye…I guess ye might be right, laddie.” Foxy nodded, calming down.

“I’m always right.” Freddy patted his friend’s shoulder. “Now how about you come and play with us?”

“….Alright….” Foxy nodded again and stood up. 

They then left Pirate’s Cove and ‘played’ their game with Chica and Bonnie for the rest of the night.

\-------------------------  
A few days later, Foxy continued to pace around his cove. It was now December 10th. He knew at any point during the next 2 weeks that his may or may not be replacement would arrive. 

He then overheard Mr. Fazbear talking again. He stopped pacing and walked up to the curtain, sticking his snout out a little.

“So what animal is the newbie?” A unfamiliar man’s voice asked.

“A brown dog with a black muzzle, some dark brown on her face, ears, back, and tail. With white on her chest, stomach, and paws. She will also have green eyes.” Foxy recognized Mr. Fazbear‘s voice reply to the man. 

“So me replacement be a Lassie.” Foxy muttered as he continued to overhear them.

“Did you hear something?” The man asked looking around.

“No.” Mr. Fazbear shook his head. 

“Well, what’s the dog’s name?” The man continued. 

Foxy looked closely and saw his uniform was like any of the workers so he figured the man was the manager. And even on his uniform, though he couldn’t see it, was a manager name tag.

“Coco.” Mr. Fazbear replied. “Coco the pirate pup.” 

“So it’s official, she will be at Pirate Cove.” The manager said. “Poor, Foxy, wonder how he would react to a canine taking his stage.”

“No…I ain’t bein’ replaced! They can’t do tat ta me! Freddy was right, they coulda done tat a long time ago!” Foxy muttered some more.

“Seriously, do you hear that?” The manager, Nathan, asked again. 

“No. Uh, how about we talk in my office?” Mr. Fazbear asked. “It’s getting a bit noisy out here.”

“Sounds good.” Nathan nodded and followed Mr. Fazbear.

He was right, it was getting noisy and it made it hard for Foxy to even hear where they were going. 

Foxy wondered when the pup would get there and if it was true, that she would be replacing him. Mr. Fazbear even called her a pirate and a pup. 

“Aye…must be a wee lass. Ta kiddies would love a wee pup then a ol’ fox like me.” Foxy sighed and turned to go sit on his treasure chest to sulk.

Foxy looked at himself and knew what he was saying to himself was true. He was ripped up, broken, and he knew Mr. Fazbear wouldn’t waste the money to get him fixed. 

As he sulked, the two humans continued their conversation.

“When will the pup get here?” Nathan asked. 

“I was told on the 20th she will be here and that she will in fact be up and running by the 24th.” Fazbear replied.

“That’s good.” Nathan nodded. “So the plan to have her play Christmas shows that day and Christmas will come true.”

“If all goes right, yes that is the case.” Fazbear said. “Foxy will sure be surprised to know he’s not getting replaced.”

“Wait, he’s staying?” The manager asked surprised. 

“Yep.” Fazbear nodded. “I plan on having the mechanic that will work on Coco to fix him up a bit too. Make sure he’s still working properly.”

“So that’s why we came in here.” Nathan smiled knowing what was up.

“This is my little Christmas present to Foxy and the band.” Fazbear smiled back at Nathan, knowing he understood. 

He also hoped Foxy wouldn’t attack his new First Mate.  
\----------------------

That night, Foxy ran out of his cove and over to the main stage, not letting a minute after midnight pass. 

“What’s gotten you so hyped?” Freddy asked, staring at the fox, after his free roaming mode was turned on.

“I know what me replacement be!” Foxy replied.

“A dog. We know.” Freddy said. “We overheard them too.” 

“They be replacin’ me for a wee lassie pup!” Foxy said not standing still.

“Maybe not.” Chica said coming closer to her friend. “Maybe you’ll get a partner!”

“Do ye think they’ll let me do me shows?” Foxy asked looking to her. “I be old and broken too!” 

“Yeah…but maybe they will.” Chica smiled. 

“I don’t know how ta feel.” Foxy rubbed his head with his endoskeleton hand. “I think they be replacin’ me but I don’t know!”

“Well, get a hold of yourself ya seafox!” Freddy replied smacking Foxy in the face.

“That was a bit unnecessary.” Bonnie said as Foxy rubbed his face.

“He shut up, didn’t he?” Freddy shrugged. 

“I guess.” Bonnie shrugged too, and looked at Foxy, worried about what will happen to his friend. 

“Let’s…“ Freddy sighed. “Let’s just hope for the best.” 

Bonnie and Chica nodded and they looked at Foxy. After a few minutes, he nodded too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - She's Here!

\----------------------------

As the days went on, Foxy got more and more overwhelmed. He tried to relax during the days and nights but couldn't. He couldn't stop pacing around and thinking about what would happen to him.

Finally the day was here. It was December 20th, and the pizzeria was closed for the day to get Coco settled in.

"There she is!" Fazbear said loud enough for Foxy to hear.

Foxy walked over to the curtains and peaked out.

He watched as some guys wheeled in a animatronic that had a white cloth over it's body. They then stopped and put her down in front of Mr. Fazbear, who looked on happily.

Mr. Fazbear took the cloth off and saw the exact kind of dog he wanted. He wanted his new pirate to be a mutt with one ear pointed and the other flopped over because he felt it seemed right for being a pirate and all.

Coco also had a black eye patch that could go over her right eye at will just like Foxy only her hook was on her left wrist not right. She even had a blue and white bandana around her neck.

"She's perfect! Welcome to the Fazbear family, Coco!" Fazbear smiled.

Of course, Coco said nothing because she hadn't been turned on yet.

"Uh, sir." The mechanic, Aaron, said looking up to him. "Are you ready for me to work on her?"

"Yes, yes! As soon as possible! I want to see how her and her new family reacts to one another!" Fazbear nodded and moved out of the mechanic's way so he could work.

"Yes, sir." Aaron nodded and started to work on the pup.

Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie looked on from their stage. They had yet to hear if anything was to happen to Foxy. Fazbear jumped on stage and walked over to Freddy to whisper in his ear.

"Don't tell Foxy that he is staying and that this is a Christmas surprise. Just for him." Fazbear whispered. He got a small nod from Freddy and left the room to go back to his office.

Freddy smiled, knowing that their friend wasn't getting replaced and instead they were getting a new member of their family.

Bonnie and Chica didn't know what Fazbear had whispered but if Freddy seemed happy, then they were happy. Poor Foxy on the other hand was even more nervous and anxious.

Before working on her, Aaron wheeled Coco to the backstage room, grimacing at the heads and the endoskeleton on the table. He decided to work on her in there.

After a couple of hours, Aaron was finally done.

"Mr. Fazbear?" He called out.

"Yes?" Fazbear came running into the room.

"I'm done." Aaron smiled. "Took faster then I thought. She might be ready for tomorrow even."

"That'll be great!" Fazbear grinned. "So is she on now?"

"Hang on." Aaron said and switched something in Coco's back.

"Ahoy there, lads and lassies! I be First Mate Coco ta pirate pup!" Coco turned on and her voice box immediately started going.

Seeing Fazbear freak out, Aaron shut Coco up.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"I just didn't want her Captain to hear her." Fazbear replied. "But it seems she works perfectly."

"Does it matter if it hears her?" Aaron asked.

"Of course! She's a surprise for him!" Fazbear muttered.

"Oh…uh…alright." Aaron shrugged, a bit freaked out.

"She's programmed to be on free roaming mode at night, right?" Fazbear asked when he saw Coco didn't turn off and that her green eyes glowed.

"Yes she is. But she's much more high-tech so she can stay on and keep quiet obediently. Like she is right now." Aaron replied.

"That's good." Fazbear nodded and turned to Coco. "Seems you know your name. Do you know mine?"

"Aye! Ye be ta owner Mr. Fazbear!" Coco replied. "Great ta meet ye!"

"Great to meet you too, Coco." Fazbear smiled at how his new animatronic was obedient and smart like she should be.

"When can this lass meet me Captain Foxy?" Coco asked tilting her head.

"Soon." Fazbear replied. "But you have to stay here until I tell you that you can out come."

"Aye, aye." Coco nodded.

"Good girl." Fazbear reached up and pet her head. "Now that she's done, can you work on Foxy?"

"Sure." Aaron nodded.

"Come on, just don't say anything about her." Fazbear reminded him. "Stay here, Coco."

"Aye, aye!" Coco said again.

The young pup watched as the two humans left the room. But she was bored. What was there to do in this room? All she wanted to do is to meet her Captain Foxy!

Meanwhile, Foxy didn't hear her say anything about being his first mate and was just more confused.

When he heard footsteps, he back up and stayed still, looking like he was turned off when he wasn't.

"Here's the Captain himself!" Fazbear chuckled coming up to him. "Just make sure he can still walk and talk."

"Okay." Aaron nodded to Fazbear and went to work on Foxy.

When he was done, Fazbear was happy to hear Foxy still worked well enough to continue doing shows.

"Thanks so much." Fazbear said handing Aaron a paycheck.

"You're welcome, sir." Aaron nodded and they said goodbye.

"Well, Foxy." Fazbear started once they were alone. "Don't be surprised if you see people in here, got to clean this cove up after all."

Chuckling, he patted Foxy's back and left the cove.

Once he was alone, Foxy looked up. They were cleaning his cove and he checked to make sure he still worked properly…so that was good news… right? Right.

What had happened earlier that day had helped Foxy to relax. But when midnight came, he was going to confront the new pup. And made sure she knew HE was still the Captain of this ship.

When it was midnight, Foxy slowly came out of his cove. Over the past couple of days, the animatronics stopped playing their game with Mike and focused on Foxy.

"Hey, Foxy!" Bonnie said running up to him.

"Ahoy, lad." Foxy said walking towards the backroom because he saw Aaron wheel Coco in there.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked as Freddy and Chica caught up too.

"Ta confront me replacement!" Foxy replied as he reached the door.

"Foxy, you're not being replaced! The mechanic fixed you, didn't he?" Freddy asked not wanting to give out the surprise.

"Aye…he did." Foxy said as he placed his paw on the doorknob.

"Then that must mean you're not being replaced." Freddy replied. "Why don't you trust Mr. Fazbear?"

"I…I do, laddie." Foxy replied looking down.

"If you did, then trust him now. He's not replacing you." Freddy said putting a hand on Foxy's shoulder.

"Aye, aye, Freddy." Foxy nodded. "Then who be tat lass in tere?"

"A newbie who is part of our family now." Freddy smiled. "But let's wait until Fazbear introduces her himself."

"When will tat be?" Foxy asked.

"Probably Christmas. So in four or five days." Freddy said.

"Aye." Foxy nodded again. "Wanna play our game?"

"Sure." The three others smiled.

Mike was told that there would be a new animatronic in the backstage room before he started that night but wasn't prepared for the animatronics suddenly attacking again.

"God dammit!" Mike cursed from the security room.

While Foxy was running down the hall and back, Freddy talking to Chica and Bonnie about Coco.

"I got good news." Freddy whispered.

"What? What did Fazbear whisper to you earlier?" Bonnie asked.

"He said that Foxy will stay and as a Christmas present he and his new first mate." Freddy motioned towards the backstage room. "Will be doing shows together starting on Christmas."

"That's great!" Chica clapped and smiled. "I knew he wasn't getting replaced!"

"And you were right." Freddy chuckled. "Now let's keep this a secret."

"We will." Bonnie nodded. "Foxy deserves this surprise."

"Yes, he does." Freddy agreed.

"I'm going to go make pizza!" Chica said and skipped off to the kitchen.

"How about we get back to our game before Foxy gets suspicious?" Bonnie questioned after Chica left.

"Agreed." Freddy nodded and they went to different places.

Eventually Christmas came and Foxy still had no idea about the surprise. Though it was actually early, about 1:00, on December 24th. And that was the day Fazbear decided to surprise Foxy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Merry Christmas, Foxy!

\------------------------------

Over the last four days, Pirate Cove was getting fixed up and that and the fact he wasn't moved, proved to Foxy that he wasn't going to die. They even put a green and red bow tie around his neck for the holiday.

Mr. Fazbear, wearing some Christmas attire himself, got up on Pirate's Cove stage. The band had stopped playing some Christmas songs and all attention was on him.

He had just sent two employees to the backstage room to grab Coco because now was the time to surprise Foxy.

"Ahem." Fazbear tapped his microphone. "Can I have everyone, including the kids' attention?"

Foxy's ears twitched when he heard Fazbear so close to him.

"I-Is now ta time?!" Foxy asked himself, standing up and looked around his clean cove. "I ain't be ready now!"

"Thank you." Fazbear continued. "For years, Captain Foxy, the pirate fox, has been here alone at Pirate's Cove. But as you can see, the 'Out of Order' sign is gone and I'm reopening him!"

He got excited cheers from the kids and curious looks from parents.

"How about I introduce him to you?" Fazbear asked. "Foxy, come on out."

Nervously, Foxy walked through the curtains and stood next to Fazbear at the center of the stage.

"Everyone, meet Foxy." Fazbear said and Foxy looked around the building.

He was so excited that he was finally able to do shows again for the wee lads and lassies! Foxy smiled and glanced at Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie who was smiling back at him.

"Thank ye, lad." Foxy spoke to Fazbear.

"You're welcome, buddy." Fazbear replied. "But this isn't it."

"What do ye mean?" Foxy asked rubbing his head with his hook.

"You're getting a first mate!" Fazbear smiled.

"I-I be gettin' a first mate?!" Foxy asked shocked. "I won't be alone no more?!"

"Nope. Would you like to meet her?" Fazbear asked the excited fox.

"Aye, aye!" Foxy almost screamed with joy.

"Well, come here, Coco! You said you wanted to meet your Captain, right?" Fazbear looked towards the backstage door.

Coco just as nervous as Foxy, walked out of the room and over to the stage. Foxy couldn't believe that someone he thought of as a enemy at first, and who he even thought about destroying, was going to be his first mate!

"Come on, girl." Fazbear said to the pup as she got on stage.

For the holiday's, Coco's blue and white bandana was replaced with a green and red one and she had a red bow around her left ear.

"A-Ahoy, Captain Foxy, it be a pleasure ta finally meet ye." Coco smiled nervously at Foxy.

"Ahoy, ta ye too Lassie." Foxy reached his hook out. "So ye be me First Matey, Coco?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Coco shook his hook with her paw.

"Glad to see you two on good terms." Fazbear smiled at how great they had reacted to each other. "Freddy, you and the band can come over here too!"

The band nodded and climbed off their stage.

As Coco and Foxy continued to stare at each other, the band had climbed onto Pirate's Cove stage.

"Coco, meet Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Chicken, and Bonnie the bunny." Fazbear introduced them.

"Ahoy!" Coco grinned.

"Good day, darling." Freddy took his hat off and greeted the still a little nervous puppy.

"Hi!" Chica grinned too.

"Hey there!" Bonnie grinned with them and gave a small wave.

"Now that you have all been introduced, how about you three go over to the edge of the stage." Fazbear pointed in a direction. "And we'll let these two do a little show."

"Now?" Coco asked shocked.

"Yes, don't be nervous." Fazbear nodded.

Coco and Foxy stared at each other then they nodded.

"We be ready in a minute." Foxy said and led Coco behind the curtains.

"Let me know when you're ready!" Fazbear replied watching them leave.

"We will!" Coco said from within the curtains.

A few minutes later, they told Fazbear they were ready.

"Well, everyone, enjoy the show!" Fazbear smiled and stepped out of the way as the curtains were pulled back.

The duo walked a few steps forward and Coco's tail was wagging.

They talked about a plan for the sudden show and now their eye patches were down over their eyes so they could look the part.

"Ahoy! I be Captain Foxy, the pirate fox!" Foxy introduced himself.

"And I be First Mate Coco! The pirate pup! Ahoy everyone!" Coco added.

"Now what do we have 'ere, Lass?" Foxy asked as they stepped out more.

"Seems some new members of our crew, Captain!" Coco replied.

"Ah, they seem to be wee Lads and Lassies though, Matey. Ye sure they be up to it?" Foxy asked as they continued to act with each other like they were doing it for years.

"I be sure of it, Captain!" Coco said then turned to the kids. "What do ye all think? Are ye up ta joinin' our crew?"

"Aye, aye!" The kids replied in unison.

"Well, if tat be true! Then let us set sail!" Foxy laughed. "Now where do ye lads and lassies wish ta go today?"

The kids raised their hands and Foxy chose a little boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Yes, laddie?" Foxy asked. "What be yer name?"

"Thomas!" The little boy replied.

"And where do ye want ta go, Thomas?" Foxy asked the boy.

"To a island to find treasure!" Thomas grinned.

"Aye, tat be a great idea!" Coco chuckled.

"Then let us set sail!" Foxy said.

The pirates continued on their little adventure for about 25 minutes.

When they were done, Mr. Fazbear walked back onto the stage and stepped in between them. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie also stood back up and clapped along with everyone else.

"That was a great first show, you two!" Fazbear clapped.

"Thank ye!" Foxy and Coco replied in unison.

"How about the band goes back to their stage and you two can go back inside your cove and talk your next show in say…a hour?" Fazbear asked.

"Aye aye." Foxy said as Coco nodded.

"Great!" Fazbear said.

"Awesome job, guys!" Bonnie said as they climbed off that stage.

"Thanks!" Coco and Foxy thanked them.

"We'll talk to you guys later." Freddy chuckled as they walked away.

For the next few hours the band played songs and switched off with Foxy and Coco doing their shows.

"Ye been doin' great, Lassie!" Foxy said as the curtains closed after their latest show and finally had the time to talk without an employee or someone interrupting them for the entire half-full hour.

"Thank ye, Foxy!" Coco smiled.

"Yah know, Matey, I wanted ta kill ye when ye first arrived." Foxy said as they sat down on their treasure chest.

"Why, Captain?" Coco asked, not realizing she didn't have to call him Captain when they weren't doing their shows.

"Ye don't need ta call me Captain when we not doin' our shows." Foxy laughed.

"I don't?" Coco tilted her head.

"Nah." Foxy shook his and wrapped his paw around her shoulders. "Ye got a lot ta learn, pup."

"I guess I do afta all." Coco replied.

"Well, ol' Foxy and ta rest of ta Fazbear family will teach ye. Besides, ye be our family too." Foxy held her close.

"I be havin' a family now?" Coco asked a bit surprised.

"Of course! Ye be our pup!" Foxy replied.

"Well, why did ye want ta kill me, Foxy?" Coco asked curiously.

"Cause I thought ye were replacin' me and I was gonna die meself." Foxy said sadly. "But ten I realized tat wasn't ta case when they were cleanin' me- er our cove!"

"Well, I be glad tat wasn't ta case!" Coco hugged Foxy, which made him really surprised. Which Coco noticed. "What be ta mattered?"

"I…It be a long time since I been hugged." Foxy replied sounding a bit embarrassed with how he reacted.

"Oh…" Coco let go of him, looking down as her ears pinned to her head and her tail stopped wagging behind her.

"Don't be sad, lass! I ain't mad! I quite enjoyed it!" Foxy said and Coco's ear picked up again to their 'Happy' position.

"Ye did?" Coco asked looking back to him.

"Aye!" Foxy replied, petting her head.

Because of her programming, Coco immediately let out a happy bark and rubbed her head against his paw. Her tail also was wagging fast again like it was before.

"So what will we be doin' tonight?" Coco asked curious to know what they did after closing.

"We be playin' a game with ta security guard!" Foxy replied. "And we will teach ye things too. Like what ta game is."

"Security Guard be a human tat stays after closing, aye?" Coco asked.

"Aye." Foxy nodded. "We be scarin' him all night! And whoever catches ta guard first wins!"

"Tat sounds like fun!" Coco grinned.

"It be a lot of fun." Foxy nodded again, holding her close and continuing to pet her head.

"…Um...Foxy…?" Coco thought a minute before asking something.

"Aye, Coco?" Foxy asked looking to her.

"Um…how long were ye out of order?" Coco asked him.

"Well…" Foxy thought for a second. "It does not matter no more, Lass. I be doin shows again and with ye too."

"I guess it does not." Coco shrugged and rested her head on his chest.

The pirates went on with talking until their next show. Before then, they were also listening to the band play as well.

Eventually night came and Fazbear closed for the night. The family had fun doing shows or taking breaks for a hour or so. Since that gave them a chance to talk to whoever was on their stage.

Poor Mike doesn't realize he has the new animatronic to worry about now as well as the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Coco's First Night

\-----------------------------------

It was currently 10 after midnight and the animatronics were just starting to move around and off their stages.

"Come, lass." Foxy said walking towards the curtains.

"Is it closed now?" Coco asked following him.

"Aye it is." Foxy nodded as they jumped off the stage.

"Foxy, Coco." Freddy said coming up to them.

"Ahoy, Freddy!" Coco said excitedly as her tail swayed back and forth.

"Hello, sweetheart. How was your first day?" Freddy smiled.

"It be great, Laddie! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Coco replied.

"That's great, darling." Freddy said patting her head. "Anyway, we're having a quick meeting in the kitchen."

"Aye aye." Foxy nodded and the guys led the way.

"Hi, Coco!" Chica said when they walked in.

"Ahoy, Chica!" Coco smiled. "I had a great day!"

"That's great!" Bonnie replied.

"Now, the reason I called for this meeting is because I want to talk to Coco about our little game." Freddy said coming in front of us.

"I already told ta lass about it." Foxy said.

"Oh well, that's good." Freddy replied. "Coco, follow Bonnie and Foxy's paths alright?"

"Aye!" Coco nodded.

"Good." Freddy nodded knowing she had no idea what the purpose of the game actually is. "Chica you can go and Bonnie you can too, and take Coco with you. I want to talk to Foxy alone."

"Okay." Bonnie nodded and led Coco out of the kitchen.

"What might it be, Freddy?" Foxy asked once they were gone.

"Did you tell her what we do to the guards?" Freddy asked.

"No but won't she find out anyway?" Foxy asked the bear.

"Yes…I suppose. But for now let's not tell her." Freddy replied.

"Aye, aye." Foxy nodded and went to find her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike watched the cameras for the first hour and when he checked Pirate's Cove, his eyes widened when he saw Foxy and Coco peaking out from behind the curtains together.

"Oh god!" Mike nearly screamed. "The new one can't be after me too!"

Mike put the tablet down and checked the lights.

First he checked the left door and shut it when he saw Bonnie was there. When he went over to the right, he had to shut it too when he saw Chica standing in the window.

"Oh come on! Why are you guys tag teaming me!?" Mike asked.

Picking up the tablet again, he switched through the cameras and opened both doors when he saw Chica and Bonnie in another room. He also saw Freddy in the bathrooms.

Switching back to Pirate's Cove, the fox and the dog were out now.

Their heads were tilted and hooks raised in the air. Mike just thought about what they could do to him and shuddered at the thoughts involving their hooks and sharp teeth.

Mike heard footsteps coming from the left of him and checked the camera to see Bonnie twitching right next to the door. Not taking any chances, he shut it.

When it became 5:00, Freddy walked down the hall and stood in front of the door. Mike gasped loudly when he saw Freddy in the camera.

Jumping up, he shut the door and opened the other once he saw Bonnie was gone from the other side.

A few minutes passed and Foxy and Coco were running down different hallways then the other was.

Only while he shut the left, keeping Foxy from coming and attacking him, Coco didn't jump into the room because she had ran into Freddy who was still at the shut door.

Mike felt like he had a heart attack when he heard what sounded like a car crash coming from the right side.

"What the Hell was that!?" Mike asked out loud.

"Ow!" Coco whined.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Freddy rubbed his head.

"Aye…I think so." Coco nodded.

"Good." Freddy helped her up. "Why don't you go get the others and wait for me by the backstage room?"

"Okay." Coco nodded again and scurried off.

Freddy smirked evilly as he watched her run off. After a few minutes, Freddy teleported into the room.

Coco was following the others to the backstage room when she heard Mike scream. Her ears pinned down to her head and she ran back to the security office, obviously being much faster then the others.

"Lass, wait!" Foxy called for her to stop.

She didn't listen though. When she ran into the office, she saw Mike was in Freddy's arms and it looked like he was killing him.

"Freddy, what are ye doin' to tat laddie?" Coco asked a bit frightened.

Her ears were still pinned down and her tail in-between her legs.

"Playing our game, darling." Freddy replied, smirking.

"B-But." Coco stuttered. "Ye be hurtin' him!"

"I would think your programming would make you smart with stuff like that." Freddy questioned her.

"I be smart! And ye be hurtin' him!" Coco said as Freddy tightened his grip on the guard.

"Lass! There ye are!" Foxy said running up being her as Bonnie and Chica ran up behind Freddy.

"Foxy, why Freddy be hurtin' him?" Coco asked confused and worried.

"Cause it's our game!" Chica replied first.

"To hurt humans?" Coco asked, looking at her behind Freddy.

"Human? He's a endo you idiot mutt!" Freddy glared at her, making her flinch back.

"Don't talk ta me Matey like tat!" Foxy growled.

"She's the one who thinks a endo that willing plays this game with us is actually a human." Freddy shrugged.

Coco looked at Mike, who was starting to have a hard time breathing and was looking at her with scared and pleading eyes.

"No! Ye ol' bear! He be a human! Me programming is new an better then yers! I know he be a human for a fact!" Coco started to growl now.

"Is that so?" Freddy asked.

"To be fair, Freddy." Bonnie said making Freddy turn to him. "She is right. Her programming is newer. Much newer."

"So? Doesn't change how she seems to be blind to what a endo and a human looks like." Freddy replied to him.

"Tat be a human!" Coco finally had enough and snarled at him. "Let him go, ye landlubber!"

"Make-" Freddy was knocked to the ground when he went to turn back to Coco, who was now biting his arm. "Get off!"

"Come on, Coco!" Foxy grabbed her and dragged her off of Freddy.

Coco fought her way out of Foxy's grip as Bonnie and Chica helped Freddy up. Freddy was now missing a big piece of his costume on his right arm from where Coco bit him at

Once she was out, she kneeled next to Mike, who was breathing heavy and watched the scene from the floor.

"You stupid mutt!" Freddy raised his paw to hit her.

But of course, her programming being much better, so much she can easily tell a human, and whether they're good or bad, in the dark and after closing, that she quickly smacked his paw away.

"Come, Lad." Coco picked the scared man up and carried him back to her and Foxy's cove.

"Your little dog is dead, Foxy!" Freddy now snarled at the fox.

"Why? What if ta lass be tellin' the truth? What if tat is a human?" Foxy asked, glaring at him.

"Even if that is a human, do you really want a repeat of what happened in the 80s? Besides, she tore off my arm!" Freddy replied.

"Just part of yer costume, laddie." Foxy rolled his eyes.

Freddy rubbed his head, now getting a headache.

"Yah know what, guys? " Freddy started, bringing Foxy's attention back to him and getting Bonnie and Chica's too. "This was her first night so I'll let her off…for now."

"Thank ye, Lad." Foxy nodded, agreeing with that.

"You're welcome." Freddy shrugged.

But next time the mutt screwed up their game, Freddy knew he was going to make sure she didn't ever again. No matter what the others say or do to stop him.

He loves the new member of their family. Really. But her being just a pup means she has a lot of learning to do. Like obeying those that are older and have been around much longer.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Coco had put Mike down on the floor of the Pirate Cove stage gently. Mike was shaking from fear and was hyperventilating a lot on the way there because of Freddy choking him.

Once free from the hound's grip, he backed away from her quickly.

"Please don't be afraid, lad." Coco said like she was talking to a child. "First Mate Coco won't hurt ye."

"Why are you the only one that knows I'm human?" Mike asked, shaking.

"Me programming be better and newer then theirs." Coco replied. "I know ta difference between a human and endo."

"That's good." Mike nodded. "So you won't hurt me?"

"No." Coco shook her head. "I disagree wit their game. What be yer name?"

"Mike." Mike said, still unsure if he should trust the canine.

"Ye can trust me." Coco said sensing that feeling. "If ye couldn't I wouldn't of saved ye."

"I suppose that's true." Mike replied. "Thanks for saving me by the way."

"Ye be welcome." Coco grinned and her pinned ears perked up and her tail wagged back and forth.

"Can I stay here for the last hour?" Mike asked.

"Aye, aye!" Coco nodded.

"Good." Mike sighed in relief.

"Ye be safe with me!" Coco, getting a bit too excited, hugged Mike but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Yeah…I guess I am." Mike slowly hugged her back. "Heh, I always wanted a dog when I was a kid but my parents wouldn't get me one."

"Why not, Mikey?" Coco asked curiously.

"I guess they didn't trust me enough." He shrugged.

"How old are ye?" Coco asked.

"24 years old." Mike said.

"Well, I would trust ye ta take care of me!" Coco smiled and let go of him.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Aye!" Coco nodded.

"Well…I might not come back though." Mike said. "After the last few weeks and especially tonight I probably won't."

"Why not? I'll protect ye." Coco tilted her head and her tail stopped wagging once more.

"I-I know." Mike stuttered. "But I could die by the others."

Mike also realized they could turn on her too.

"And I don't want them hurting you either." Mike added.

"I be fine." Coco replied. "Please come back for me ta prove this won't be a one time thing? Me protectin' ye and all."

Mike looked at the pup up and down and saw how sad she had become when he said he wouldn't come back. He thought for a while and finally sighed in defeat.

Curse the pirate dog's actual puppy dog face. Mike was really starting to feel guilty when she had started to whine.

"Okay, okay." Mike finally said. "I'll be back for one more night."

"Thank ye, mate!" Coco hugged him again.

"You're welcome." Mike slowly patted her back.

Surprisingly, Foxy and the others didn't come up to the stage for the rest of the hour so for the rest of it, Coco and Mike talked.

When the bell rung for 6:00, Coco led Mike to the door, just to be safe. They saw the other three were back on their stage and Foxy was just walking back to Pirate's Cove.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the night.

Chapter 5 - Never Had This Feeling Before

\----------------------------------------------

After saying goodbye to Mike, Coco went back to Pirate's Cove. She stuck her head in through the curtains and saw Foxy sitting on their treasure chest. Foxy heard her and waved her in.

"Come, Coco." Foxy said and she nodded.

Coco walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Was tat lad really human?" Foxy asked putting a arm around her.

"Aye! He be human!" Coco replied. "Why did ye think he was a endo?"

"Cause no humans shall be here after closing, Lass." Foxy said.

"What would ye of done ta him?" Coco decided to ask.

"Stuff ta endo back into his costume." Foxy replied.

"Tat would kill a human!" Coco said staring at him.

"Aye…I suppose it would." Foxy rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, he be human! Ye believe me, Captain?" Coco asked.

"I…of course, Lassie!" Foxy started to say something but changed his mind and went with something else. "A captain always trusts his crew!"

"Aye aye." Coco nodded. "I t'was worry for a second."

"About what, Coco?" Foxy asked.

"Tat ye wouldn't believe me." Coco hung her head.

"Well, I do." Foxy said again. "I trust ye."

"Tat's good." Coco nodded.

Foxy did trust her but at the same time he felt something he never felt before. For over 30 years, no one but the other animatronic members of his family, cared so much for him.

And he quite honestly never cared so much for someone in return. Other then kids that is. But that was when he was originally open to do shows and roam freely during the day.

Foxy pulled Coco close and gave her a hug. Coco returned the hug. And after a second, gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Then the two let go of each other, both being surprised at the other's reactions to the kiss.

"W-What?" Coco stuttered when Foxy gave her a shocked look.

"Why did ye do tat?" Foxy asked her.

"I-I don't…I don't know." Coco looked away from him and to the floor.

If she could, Coco would be blushing right now.

It's true Coco loves Foxy. And even has a little crush on him and wanted be more then just friends. But now she was worried he was angry with her like Freddy was last night and would even try to hit her too.

"It was nice, Coco." Foxy said bringing her attention back to him.

"It was?" Coco rubbed her hook with her paw nervously.

"Aye. Don't be so nervous. Ye be a pirate after all!" Foxy nodded.

"Tat's true." Coco said. "I t'was worried ye were angry wit me."

"I could never, lass. I love ye and could never be angry or hurt ye." Foxy replied, pulling her close again.

"I love ye too, Foxy." Coco replied calming down.

Foxy smiled and pat her head.

"Now how bout we have some of ta fun before our first show?" Foxy smirked seductively.

"Aye aye, captain." Coco giggled as the feeling of almost blushing coming back to her.

"Tat's me good first Matey." He rubbed her head some more and knocked her to the floor.

Coco laid on the wooden floor on her back as Foxy gave happy growls above her. Foxy then teased her a bit by gently biting on her pointed ear and pet her flopped over one.

Coco giggled and hooked her hook onto his.

That continued for a few minutes until Foxy stopped and got off of her, helping her back up. Coco looked up to him, unsure to why he had stopped petting and nibbling her ears.

Suddenly, Foxy was really starting to have a feeling that he never felt before inside of him.

'Is this be what love feels like?' Foxy mentally asked himself. 'I never had this here feeling before. But then again I wouldn't bein' a robot an all.'

"Foxy?" Coco waved her paw in front of his face. "Foxy?"

"A-Aye." Foxy shook his head, snapping out of it. "I be fine, Lass."

"Are ye sure?" Coco asked.

"Aye…though are ye gettin' a weird new feeling?" Foxy questioned.

"Aye…I have." Coco nodded. "Since we met last night I have."

"Hmm…" Foxy hummed.

They then heard footsteps coming. Looking towards the curtains, they saw Mr. Fazbear come inside.

"How was your first night, Coco?" Fazbear asked.

"It be great!" Coco smiled. "I really feel like one of ta family!"

"That's great to hear!" Fazbear smiled back and asked. "But what happened to Freddy's arm?"

Coco's ears went down and she tried to think of a answer to keep from getting into trouble with Fazbear.

"Ta lassie accidently fell on him and tore off some of his costume." Foxy said instead.

"Well, lucky for us all, it's not so bad so I can easily get it fixed." Fazbear sighed. "How about you guys talk about your shows for the day?"

"Aye aye!" Foxy nodded.

"Good. I'll leave yah to it." Fazbear nodded back and left.

"Is tat why ye stopped? Cause ye knew he was comin'?" Coco asked after the human had left.

"Aye." Foxy nodded to her. "Let's start doin' what he had said."

Coco nodded back.

\- Later that Day -

Midway through the day, Coco and Foxy was doing another show.

From Pirate's Cove, Coco could tell Foxy was glaring at her a little bit but shrugged it off and continued to jump and run around.

"Now lads and lassies." Foxy said. "How about we set sail for our new adventure?"

"Aye aye!" The kids screamed.

"Then let us go." Coco replied as she walked back towards Foxy and saluted him before continuing.


End file.
